Not Applicable.
This application includes subject matter disclosed in Disclosure Document Number 510411 filed on Apr. 24, 2002.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is related to an apparatus for lighting a stairway. More particularly, the present invention includes a rope light running along a stairway adjacent to a wall and concealed by in-fill panels and reflective light grilles, which allow light to shine through them and off of their reflective surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98.
Stairways are notably dangerous and many accidents occur on them. Lighting stairways helps make them safer and, in addition, may make them more attractive, particularly when the lighting system provides aesthetic appeal.
Many different solutions to the problem of lighting stairways have been developed. Perhaps the most common is to suspend one or more electrical lights from the ceiling over or adjacent to the stairway. This solution lacks aesthetic appeal and does not provide as strong an indexing reference to the important location of the stair treads and height of the stair risers as lighting systems provide illumination near to or on each stair. Lighting solutions that provide light on each stair or adjacent to it have been the subject of several patents. Some of these include the following patent references. Each of these systems has certain shortcomings that are overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,962, issued to Nagano on Jul. 6, 1999, discloses a xe2x80x9cDual Step Light and Aisle Indicator Apparatusxe2x80x9d comprising an extruded runner that lies along the side of the stairway to carry wiring and extruded caps that lie along the front edge of each stair and that hold lights that shine through translucent covers on the front of the risers. The system utilizes a light string. An electrical transformer and diode reduces line voltage about one-half. This solution requires a bump on the nose of each stair, increasing the risk of tripping on the stairs and presents an industrial, unfinished appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,643, issued to Porter et al. on May 12, 1998, discloses a xe2x80x9cStep Light with Diffuserxe2x80x9d comprising a louver overhanging the housing to project line downwardly at an angle to illuminate the stair tread below it. The housing is mounted on the bottom surface of a stair tread in a portion of the tread that projects outwardly from the stair riser, requiring a very deep nose on each stair, which is an unusual construction. This system cannot be adapted for use with most stairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,799, issued to Sears et al. on Jun. 29, 1993, discloses xe2x80x9cStair Lightsxe2x80x9d comprising a lighting strip that operates on a low voltage alternating current supply and adapted to be installed under the juncture of a stair riser and stair tread. The lighting strip runs through an extruded C-shaped member that is fastened to the stair along the bottom surface of a stair tread at the juncture of the riser and stair tread. Sears et al. ""799 discloses the possible use of 110 volt AC or 12-24 volts of AC or DC power sources (Column 1, lines 17-20). This reference also discloses the use of incandescent lights (Column 1, lines 26-27) and of light emitting diodes and related power supply (Column 2, line 18 et seq). A diffuser 23 runs along the length of the member that is fastened to the stairs. The diffuser 23 is preferably made of a transparent acrylic plastic (column 2, lines 65-66). Sears et al. ""799 requires a stair nose that projects far beyond its supporting riser and also presents an industrial-type unfinished appearance. It cannot be adapted to work with the conventional stair design in which the nose of each stair is even with the leading edge of the supporting riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,601, issued to Donahue on Jan. 10, 1984, discloses a xe2x80x9cStairway Lighting Systemxe2x80x9d comprising a transformer to produce reduced voltage AC electrical power to the lights and low voltage DC electrical power to various pressure switches and relays. The switches are pressure sensitive and are placed on the stair treads to turn the lights on when the stairs are stepped on. A light is placed behind a lens fastened to the front of the riser associated with each stair. All the lights come on automatically when a user begins walking on one or more stair treads and stay on until the person leaves the stairway. Then the lights are automatically turned off by the relay and they remain off until the next user steps on the stairs. This system requires considerable work to an existing stairway, namely cutting holes in the lower portion of the center of each riser in order to seat the lenses and it requires access to the back or underside of the stairway in order to install the wiring and other parts, perform maintenance, including changing lights and so forth. Many staircases are not readily accessible from the underside, particularly in residences, where staircases tend to be built on top of one another. Thus, this system has only limited, custom and expensive application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,714, issued to Rote on Jul. 19, 1983, discloses a xe2x80x9cStep Lighting Systemxe2x80x9d comprising a plurality of fiber optic cables that are threaded through the back of each stair at the front edge of the tread and are illuminated by a light in a housing that directs light into the ends of the fiber optic cables, which are seated in the housing. This system allows a single centrally located light source to illuminate a number of stairs. This system is most suited for custom staircases that are built with this system in mind. It requires a space between the nose of a stair and the supporting riser; access from the underside of the staircase for installation and maintenance and the installation of curved extruded members to cover the gaps between the stair tread and the supporting riser, presenting an industrial-type, unfinished appearance and produces a direct glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,217, issued to Willfurth on Aug. 14, 1973, discloses a xe2x80x9cSingle Recessed Base Lightxe2x80x9d comprising a light seated in a recess in the wall adjacent to a stair tread (See especially FIG. 4). The housing is made from sheet metal. Low voltage high intensity light bulbs 68 are disclosed (Column 3, lines 45-46). xe2x80x9c[C]onductors connect the socket 40 to a source of electric supplyxe2x80x9d (Column 2, lines 60-61). This system requires cutting holes in the wall and some type of wiring system that appears to require access to the space behind the wall, which is not usually available. This system requires substantial modification of the existing wall, creating damage that will not be easily repaired. It also requires access to a relatively deep cavity in the wall, which may not be available. It further provides an exposed light bulb, producing direct glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,323, issued to Tusly on Jul. 24, 1956, discloses an xe2x80x9cIlluminated Stairwayxe2x80x9d comprising a light under the stairs, such as a long flourescent light tube that shines through openings where a riser meets a tread. The light from the bulb is projected through the opening between the top of each riser and each stair tread. This system requires a pronounced space between the top of each riser and each stair tread and access to the underside of the stairway. The opening between the riser and tread increases the risk of tripping. It also would permit small items to fall into the space under the stairway. The required access to the underside of the stairway is not usually available and neither is a stairway with the required gap between the stair tread and supporting riser.
Therefore a need exists for a stair stringer light set that does not require access to the underside of the stairway; that does not require cutting holes in the walls; that does not require a gap between the stair tread and the supporting stair riser; that can be installed on any type of stairway having an adjacent wall, including, for example, stairways with stairs that have projecting noses, stairways with a riser that meets the leading edge of the supported tread, and stairs carpeted with plush carpeting; that can be installed on existing stairways; that requires minimal disturbance of the existing stairway and adjacent wall.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that does not require access to the underside of the stairway.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that does not require cutting holes in the walls.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that does not require a gap between the stair tread and the supporting stair riser.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that can be installed on any type of stairway having an adjacent wall, including, to for example, stairways with stairs that have projecting noses, stairways with a riser that meets the leading edge of the supported tread, and stairs carpeted with plush carpeting.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that can be installed on existing stairways.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a stair stringer light set that requires minimal disturbance of the existing stairway and adjacent wall.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiment by providing a rope light (spaced low voltage parallel wired lights encased in a transparent plastic tube or rod) fastened to a wall adjacent to the stairway roughly parallel to the line along the noses of the stair treads from the top of the stairway to the bottom of the stairway; providing a light grille roughly at the juncture of each stair tread and the next ascending stair riser. A frame rail runs up the stairway along the line described above and provides a groove or channel for receiving and adjusting a pair of adjustable arms that keep each grille in place. The adjustable arm hardware extends to the wall that the light set is fixed to, creating contact points that stabilize the light grilles against lateral impact by creating a truss configuration. In-fill panels cover the area between the light grilles and the frame rail, providing a clean, attractive and finished appearance suitable for use in the most elegant surroundings.
A variety of grille patterns is available. A translucent or otherwise light-transmitting panel may fastened to the back of each light grille, allowing the light from the rope light to shine through, thereby illuminating each stair tread with a soft, pleasant light, both directly from the light source and from light reflected from the grilles"" interiors, thereby improving visibility on the stairs. Alternatively, the light grilles may be open lattices. The translucent panels may also be light filters that provide a desired color of light. A transparent panel maximizes the direct and reflected light, while less transparent panels can be used to change the color of the light and the intensity of the light is diminished.
Preferably, the stair stringer light set is a low voltage incandescent system utilizing a transformer and associated circuitry that reduces and rectifies conventional 120 v AC electrical power to about 12 v DC. A simple switch may turn the lights on and off. Preferably, however, motion detectors at the top and bottom of the stairway cooperate with a delay timer to turn the lights on when a person approaches the stairway, either from the top or bottom of the stairway, and to turn the lights off some predetermined time after the person leaves the stairway, perhaps three to five minutes.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cstairwayxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstaircasexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably and mean a xe2x80x9cset of steps or stairs and its surrounding walls or other structure.xe2x80x9d Each stair includes a usually vertical riser to support the stair above it and a tread to step onto, typically horizontal. xe2x80x9cAs used herein, xe2x80x9cstringerxe2x80x9d means a side of a staircase, whether or not it supports the treads and risers.